1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a distributed antenna system (DAS), and more particularly, to a DAS including a crest factor reduction (CFR) module.
2. Description of Related Art
Crest factor reduction (CFR) is frequently used as a technique for reducing a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) of a signal. Particularly, in a system using a digital pre-distorter (DPD), the CFR is implemented at the front end of the DPD.
In a distributed antenna system (DAS), the CFR is generally implemented at the front end of a DPD in a remote unit (RU) among node units constituting the DAS. However, when the number of RUs is large, the complexity and cost for implementing the RUs may increase. Moreover, when it is required to perform multi-band signal processing on the RUs in the DAS, the CFR is required by the number of bands, and therefore, the complexity for implementing the RUs considerably increases.